the life of the von Schweetz family
by emerald night the alicorn
Summary: things become hetice after the newest upgrade leaves the racers at age 15, with that and Vanellope's brother returning home. what would hppen if something like your crush Taffyta kissed you. the life of a von Schweetz. rated M for lemon later summery sucks, i know, but, even if i say so, the story is better


**This starts after an upgrade that changed the racers from the age 9 to the age 15. The age difference from the movie is needed for what is planned, plus an older brother to a certain glitch/president. **

"This is so cool!" Shouts Vanellope as she runs around looking at the improved Sugar Rush. "New cars, new people, new everything!" Taffyta chuckles at her friend's antics.

"Calm down Van." She says. "You are more hyper than a vanilla bean right now."

"That is why I am a vanilla themed racer." Vanellope returns. "Do-ye."

"Come on guys! Stop flirting with each other and let's race!" shouts Candlehead. Vanellope and Taffyta instantly flush.

"What, we're, I'm not," Stammers Vanellope.

"Excuse me!" Shouts Taffyta. She then charges after Candlehead in her kart. Vanellope jumps into her kart and drives to the finish line. There, she finds the other racers, Minty, Swizzle, Rancis, and Gloyd. Along with Taffyta and Candlehead. "Hey, Van! I will crush you!" Shouts Taffyta.

"Shut up and drive Taffyta!" Vanellope returns their usual prerace taunts. The racers chuckle.

"We have a new racer today!" the announcer says over the speakers, a lone boy walks up, his face hidden. His theme seems to be a green candy. He then removes the hood that is hiding his face. "Welcome, Chris 'Skits' Von Schweetz!"

"Chris?" whispers Vanellope. "Chris!" Chris looks down at her and laughs. He jumps down to the track and calmly walks over.

"How is my little sis?" he asks. Vanellope jumps up and tackles her brother in a massive hug. The other racers just stare at them in shock.

"Is it really you?" Asks Taffyta. Chris nods. "Wo-ho!" she runs around in circles.

"Now," starts Chris, "Let's race." Vanellope grins evilly.

"Psst!" Vanellope whispers to Taffyta. "Let's gang up on him." Taffyta nods and shouts out her signature quote.

"Stay sweet!" She shouts. Chris replies with his own.

"Let's use some imagination!" he shouts. Vanellope revs her engine.

"GO!" the racers fly down the track. Taffyta and Vanellope instantly block of Chris, who in turn, uses a power up to jump over them. Chris smirks back at them.

"See you at the finish line!" He calls. With that, the two girls can only stare at his rapidly fading kart as he goes faster than they have ever seen anyone go.

_After the race._

"You should've seen your faces." Chris says. The three are heading the castle. "Anyway, Taffyta, if you don't mind, why are you going to the castle for the night?"

"I am the vice president!" Taffyta exclaims proudly.

"Ahhh." Chris says. Taffyta smirks. Vanellope rolls her eyes.

"Will you two stop flirting? Vanellope asks. Taffyta blushes while Chris glares at her.

"Hey, I was and still am the only male racer who didn't have a crush on Taffyta." He smugly replies. Vanellope the, with the height she gained since the upgrade, pulls Chris down and gives him a noogie. Hey! Ow! Stop it!" He shouts. "Do you want me to tell her who you have a crush on Van?"

"NO!" Vanellope shouts as she blushes. "Well, let's talk about this in my room." The two nod as the run to Vanellope's room.

"Alright, who is telling us their crush first?" asks Taffyta.

"Chris should, since he put us in this conversation." Yawns Vanellope.

"Very well. My crush is Musketella. (Musket-tella.)" He says. Musketella is a golden haired girl themed like taffy

"You like her!" asks the two girls, shocked. He nods.

"So, Chris, who's next?" asks Taffyta.

"You muttonfudge." He says. Taffyta pales. Her eyes dart to Vanellope then to the ground.

"I-I li-like, um, uh." She stutters. Then, she decides to suck it up. She leans over and kisses Vanellope. Said girl is unaware of this until the strawberry themed girl's lips are on hers. "It is clear now. Van, it is your turn." Vanellope then kisses Taffyta on her check, smiling.

"It's you doi." Vanellope whispers to her friend as she pulls away. They look up to find that Chris left before Taffyta even spoke, let alone kissed Vanellope. In his place is a note,

_I heard what sounds like a crash at the speedway, send medics quickly!_

_Chris._

_P.S Taffyta, I already know your crush, I just needed an excuse for Van to tell hers._

The two look at each other then call for sour bill.

_Chris's P.O.V_

I am n my kart, the green dragon, as I race towards the speedway. Getting there, I notice Candlehead and Rancis crawling away from a three kart crash.

"Chris! Please, help Musketella!" shouts Candlehead. I then notice that Musketella's kart is above the chocolate milk pond. Diving in, I find Musketella her eyes open and she is franticly trying to swim up. I tap her shoulder. She turns to me and I try to help her up. I then realize, I can swim, I use sign language to tell everyone up top that I am sorry. Flinging Musketella up and giving her floatation, I slowly sink to the bottom. I feel my foot on something. Feeling the object, I realize that it is my old bow staff. I push off the bottom and use the energy from the staff to make my way up.

_Speedway, third person P.O.V_

Musketella's head appears above the milk and she is hoisted out by Candlehead and Rancis. Musketella starts to cough.

"Chris... stuck… bottom." Is all she can say. A splash is heard and a boy in an emerald green hoodie flies out of the pond. He lands by Musketella. "Never mind."

"Did ya miss me?" Chris chuckled, taking off his hoodie to get it dry. Musketella laughs along with him. Vanellope and Taffyta come racing up to see a very wet Musketella and Chris.

"What, happened?" asks Taffyta.

"Let's see, kart crash, Musketella in pond, me jumping into pond, I save her, I almost drown, and I find my staff, pretty much a normal day for me." Chris says. The racers present all get a good laugh out of that. They calm down enough for them the truly see if Musketella is ok. "Why where you out here anyway? Tonight was supposed to be Candlehead and Rancis's night on the track."

"I ran away from home." Musketella says while looking down. All except Chris look at her shocked. "I couldn't stand my parents anymore. Please don't make me go back!"

"We won't. At least until we can figure out some more things about it." Chris says in an almost diplomatic way. "Until then you can use the guest room of the castile."

"Chris, where will you sleep?" asks Vanellope.

"I have been out and about for a little over a year, I can make a makeshift bed." He replies. "Oh how are we going to get Musketella there? I can't fix the cars until tomorrow." Vanellope nods and thinks. Taffyta turns to Chris's cart and notices a spot to sit on the outside.

"How about the big space on your spoiler Chris?" she asks.

"That might work. Taffyta! You are a genius!" he shouts. Taffyta looks to Vanellope confused.

"He has a slow brain at times." Vanellope.

"HEY! I heard that!" Chris cuts in. Musketella cuffs him upside the head. "OW! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt." He shouts rolling on the floor. He grabs his staff and conks his own head with it. He visibly calm's down.

_Fifteen minutes later, at the castle._

"Chris are you sure you want to give up a bed?" asks Musketella for what must be the thousandth time.

"I am sure." Chris replies, lying down on his hammock he made. He gets up the fix something. Two arms wrap around his neck.

"Thank you." Whispers Musketella, who is about to fall asleep.

"No problem." He returns, but is not heard as the girl fell asleep. Chris sighs and carries her to her room. As he leaves, he says.

"Good night Musketella."


End file.
